brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluntmation 7/7 project
The Bluntmation 7/7 project was a brickfilm project by Nate Burr. The goal of the project was to make one short brickfilm every day for seven consecutive days. It was also intended to convey to newcomers that you don't necessarily need a lot of time or a large amount of LEGO to create an entertaining brickfilm. History The Bluntmation 7/7 project did not begin life as a preconceived plan. Burr found himself unable to sleep one night due to heat and humidity, and decided to create a short brickfilm to pass the time. The same problem occurred the following night, so he once again created a brickfilm in the night. With two films created in two days back to back being a rare occurrence, Burr joked in a conversation with Nick Maniatis about if he could keep this practice up for a full week of films. Burr was already known for the speed at which he could create brickfilms, and thought that this actually would make for a good challenge and test of his abilities. He also saw it as an opportunity to demonstrate to brickfilming newcomers that entertaining films could be made regardless of technical constraints. The films were created from January 12 - 18, 2003. As Burr had to go to work, all of the films in the 7/7 project were made within only a small number of hours of each day. The films feature minimalist set design, limited mostly to a handful of props. They deliberately all draw from a library of less than 10 sound effects. Three of the films were created without any dialogue, as Burr had seen "poor quality microphones" cited as apparently holding new members back from creating films. The films were each created all in one go, without thought and planning being put into them while at work.Bluntmation 7/7 project website page archive The 7/7 films Fly and Duel were reused as cutaway gags in Burr's film Geek Out. Films *''Emote'' *''Choices'' *''Fly'' *''Duel'' *''Samuri'' *''Invincible'' *''Guard'' Influence The Bluntmation 7/7 project inspired Alan "Amped" Menhennet to undertake a 7/7 project of his own, in July 2005. Similar to Burr's project, this did not begin life with the intention of being a 7/7 project. Initially, Menhennet and Ian Hirschfeld had a battle in which they each created a brickfilm in an hour and a half. Happy enough with the result of a film created in such a short amount of time, Menhennet decided he may as well attempt to turn it into a 7/7 project. Upon reaching 7 films, he decided he would just continue until his inspiration ran out, and ended up with 10 films created in 10 days. The films are The House in the Middle of Nowhere, Check Out, Mr Happy, Heaven and Hell , Get Back , Ninja Trouble , Statue , Pit Crew , Creepy Door , and Box Boy .Amped 7 Project directory listing archive References Category:Brickfilming history Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms directed by Nate Burr Category:2003 brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in Australia Category:Brickfilms in the first Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory